shazam7121fandomcom-20200215-history
Mario vs Luigi
Mario vs Luigi is the pilot rap battle, this battle was released in January 10, 2015, on YouTube and SoundCloud. Links Sound-cloud link: https://soundcloud.com/shazam7121/mario-vs-luigi-rap-battle Cast Shazam as Mario (audio) Zalo as Mario (video) Zack Maloney as Luigi Lyrics Mario: It's a me Mario, what is wrong with you A frog, who he thinks, who is trying to be sued Get a Life, or i'll beat you up again like Bowser It's the end for you, i'll blow you like a Fire Flower Your Partners, can't never beat our Paper RPG Game I watch Super Mario Bros Z, in Glitchy4's Bloopers, you such a Mistake Game over my Friend, your daisy is in another Castle I bet my Peach, is gonna cook you a Peach Cake, so you will BURP Luigi: Excuse me, did you just order disses of my menu Call me Donkey Kong, cause you look like pikachu I’m in my mario carts, getting all the babes Slaying all the babes, bitch I can’t be tamed Your head will be tiny as toads when I plunge you into my cock I’ll fuck you up like you do to blocks You get cock blocked by all the girls in the world Your rhymes are proud, princess peach isn’t a girl She’s actually a hymathidite, I’ll say it twice so come on and suck on my fucking cock you little dike she’s not into your type, so pass the mic and think twice, cause I’m luigi, you look like linguini Trivia This battle was also reuploaded by WoodenHornets This is the first battle that was not taken it to be seriously. This is the 2nd deleted rap battle on Shazam7121 Rap Battles It was supposed to released in Christmas day but it was released in January 10 (during the death of David Bowie) That is the first Rap Battle is was including a biggest guest star in it. Mario vs Luigi (Old Version) Mario vs Luigi is the 1st installment for Shazam7121 Rap Battles. Links Sound-cloud link: https://soundcloud.com/shazam-oliquino/mario-vs-luigi-shazam7121-rap-battles-season-1 Original Version witch Shazam as Mario: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFfCZBPzIek Cast Shazam as Mario (audio), SMG4 (cameo) Zalo as Mario (video) Kenneth as Luigi (audio) Jana as Luigi (video) Lyrics Mario: It's a me Mario, what is wrong with you A frog, who he thinks, who is trying to be sued Get a Life, or i'll beat you up again like Bowser It's the end for you, i'll blow you like a Fire Flower Your Partners, can't never beat our Paper RPG Game I watch Super Mario Bros Z, in Glitchy4's Bloopers, you such a Mistake Game over my Friend, your daisy is in another Castle I bet my Peach, is gonna cook you a Peach Cake, so you will BURP Luigi: no one cares you, cause imma Number #1 call me Donkey Kong, you will have Owned Your such a Train like it was a Mario Kart call me Wario, cause i'll make you Fart Toads, will never give you peach, unless you need take of your Gloves in your Hands My rhymes is so fast, if my name is Sonic Im the year's Plumber, in this World Your ugly, you will wanna make Burst Category:Shazam7121 Rap Battles Category:2015 Category:Shazam7121 Rap Battles season 1 Category:Jana Category:Zack Maloney Category:Shazam7121 Category:Zaloxitah Category:KennethH5